Scotney Castle (斯科特尼城堡)
Scotney 1.jpg|House|linktext=A 19th century house stands on top of the Castle. This is one of the rooms. Scotney.jpg|Garden|linktext=Scotney Castle truly has a colourful garden for all year round! Pictures May 2014 024.jpg|Castle|linktext=The beautiful ruins of the Castle that was going to be demolished. Pictures May 2014 017.jpg|Beautiful view|linktext=A beautiful view of the castle and the plants. Pictures May 2014 017.jpg|A view of the colourful bushes and the Castle. Pictures May 2014 122.jpg|Ducks in the moat, feeding their babies (offscreen). Pictures May 2014 024.jpg|Ruins of the Castle just got more beautiful. Scotney.jpg|Down the colourful steps we go! This is in the Garden of Scotney Castle! Scotney 1.jpg|The dining room of the house. They dined with golden and silver plates. Scotney Castle Pictures 2014 117.jpg|The top of the Ice House in the garden. Before freezers, they used these to cool things down a bit! Scotney Castle is a place where knights could've lived. Sadly, three quarters of it were taken down to build the house. Children would love Scotney with a farm nearby. House The house where people lived. Explore the bamboo room and beautiful hallway. La maison est l'endroit où les gens vivaient. Explorez la salle de bambou et beau couloir. Arthur's War The new exhibition is opening on the 9th of October this year to celebrate 100 years since the First World War started. Colour-themed bedrooms All the bedrooms were different colours like the red and green bedroom. Not to mention different coloured bathrooms! There were 6 different coloured bedrooms and 3 bathrooms! Bamboo Room Betty Hussey wanted a bedroom designed by herself. It is the only room in the entire house which doesn't have 19th century furniture in. Garden The gardens are full of flowers and bursting with colour. Also, a castle is laying at the bottom of the garden. It's not like a medival castle, where kings and queens lived. No, people who weren't kings or queens lived there too. Trees Suffering The trees are suffering from diseases and the National Trust are trying to make them better. Types of flowers There are loads of different flowers in Scotney Castle's garden. We are currently finding out what types of flowers grow at Scotney. The Ice House This house was built and used before refrigerators. We are currently finding out more about the Ice House at Scotney. Quarry Garden The Quarry Garden has many different plants. The Quarry Garden is a huge hole in the ground and some of the materials were needed to keep on building the house. Castle The castle looks like it did in the 14th century (Well, mostly). Kings and queens didn't live in it, but families did. This isn't a Medival Castle where they looked out for enemies and the castle was shot down. No, three quarters of it were taken to build the big house at the top of the hill. Secret Hideout Inside the castle, there is this secret hideout where a person was hiding for a year or so (with food and water.) Three families=one castle Three families lived during different time periods. They were going to demolish the castle, but, instead, made it into a romantic ruin. Farm At Scotney Castle, there is also a farm which can be viewed from the left of the house, and, if you look closely, the garden. You can also buy honey freshly made from the farm. You can also buy Scotney Ale. Animals There are loads of different animals at Scotney Farm, and is the only National Trust place with a Hop farm. It makes honey. Things to see and do There's loads of things to see and do at Scotney Castle. Look in the woods and see how many different coloured birds there are. Countryside There is over 770 acres of Kentish countryside that you can explore. Look at the glorious views which are so great that you won't want to take your eyes off it! SSSI (Site of Special Scientific Interest) If this place is part of the thing above, this means there are animals there which cannot be found anywhere throughout the globe apart from there. Category:House Category:Garden Category:Kent Category:Castle Category:Farm Category:Countryside Category:The Top 10 Lists Category:14th century Category:15th century Category:16th century Category:17th century Category:18th century Category:19th century Category:20th century